


expensive tastes

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Gladnis Weekend, M/M, Married Life, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Ignis finds something he had lost.Written for day two of the Gladnis Weekend celebration.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Gladnis Weekend 2020





	expensive tastes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dialogue prompt 'are you wearing my clothes?'
> 
> thank you to silentscream (@nanakicosmo) on twitter for the plot idea <3

“Where’s the bloody – gods damn it,” Ignis muttered, voice carrying far too loud for such an hour, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. He patted down each of his pockets carefully and grew more irate by the second. “Gladio – where did I-”

A warm hand settled firmly on the small of his back. Ignis had shed his dinner jacket as they hurried back to the hotel, a little too affected by the sweltering evening heat to be presentable, and Gladio’s skin scalded through the thin fabric of his shirt. “Your inner jacket pocket,” he said, and Ignis couldn’t bear to look at him. He knew he was smirking, satisfied with his own tricks.

It was a laughable thought. Ignis never tucked anything in his inner jacket pockets – it ruined the symmetrical line of his close fit suits, the cinch of his waist that Gladio loved so dearly. Anything he needed urgently could simply be summoned directly to his hands. But, out of options, he tried the left side and immediately became flustered. It was far too late to will away the flush on his cheeks. “Bloody hell,” he said again, tapping the key card to their door, and shoving it open.

They stumbled in together. Gladio let the door shut heavily, casting one last careful look out at the hallway to check if they were followed – a Shield’s instincts as sharp as ever. Ignis struck the button for the air conditioning with his fist and fumbled for his shirt buttons, eager to peel himself free as the cool air slowly began to circle.

Their hotel room was lovely. It was all the extravagance that such a lofty couple would be expected to receive, with a bed the size of Ignis’ first kitchen, a wide balcony overlooking the peaceful sea and slowly winding down market. A box of expensive chocolates lay upon the fluffy pillows and a bucket had been left on the desk sometime between their departure for dinner and their return, filled with mostly unmelted ice and a fine bottle of alcohol. If they were still on to simply share some boxed dessert and a long slumber, exhausted still from their long trip, Ignis may have helped himself to a glass and enjoyed the sight of Gladio undressing for bed, his hunger reflected in the bedroom mirror.

But Ignis had been promised something far more enjoyable – and he spun around to face Gladio the minute his shirt was undone, seizing him by the suspenders.

“I cannot believe you,” he stressed. “Looking like that – delectable, and infuriating!”

Playing innocent was not a game that Gladio excelled at. Still he bat his fine lashes and smiled from ear to ear, a doe eyed little mouse in the body of a behemoth. “I don’t get you,” he said sweetly and settled his hands on Ignis’ hips. They were deliciously large and strong against him. “I’m just taking a little fashion inspiration after years of rubbing up against the fanciest man in all of Lucis. Sometimes literally,” he said with a sharpening smile, and Ignis sighed. “Can’t go around the most romantic city the whole world over showing you up – looking like I’ve been fished out from the trash.”

“Just taking inspiration,” he said doubtfully, and then told him plain. The silver buckles of his suspenders gleamed in the overhead light. “These are mine. I know they are.”

Gladio quirked his head, still smiling. “How so?”

“Because I couldn’t bloody find them before we left Insomnia!” Tugging hard on the straps, it was difficult to ignore how tight the fit was against Gladio’s wide chest – how the buttons upon his shirt were near to bursting, straining against his muscle. “How do these even fit you?”

“Maybe you weren’t looking hard enough,” Gladio insisted. “Bought these specially at the boutique you like so much, all for tonight. Don’t I look good?”

He did. He looked like a dream. “You’re killing me,” Ignis lamented, running his eager hands up and down Gladio’s thick chest. Underneath the crisp white shirt he was unbearably hot and firm, his muscles a perfect handful. “You’re killing your husband.”

Gladio laughed, rich and wonderful, and his shoulders shook.“We’ll have one last night, then,” he purred, and leaned in for a kiss.

Ignis could not deny him. There was expensive wine upon their lips and Gladio’s cologne filled his nose. Intimately familiar and unique, tugging at the arousal in his belly, and Ignis refused to let go of those damnable suspenders. They were plainly his with their fine silver buckles and black leather, barely able to contain the impressive width of Gladio’s shoulders. Frustration and lust wore him down. “Fuck,” he said, drawing back to steal a mouthful of air before lunging back for him, nipping at Gladio’s plush lower lip.

A wet tongue swept over his lips in response. Gentle, but insistent, and Ignis parted happily for him. He sighed as Gladio slipped inside and their room was quiet again, filled only with their breathless gasps of satisfaction and the new rush of cool air. Alcohol and the thrill of Gladio’s touch warmed Ignis’ blood. The satisfaction in being alone again with his lover was a comfort unparalleled and Gladio was the first to push things further, taking hold of his belt.

“Is this okay,” he asked even as he yanked Ignis’ tucked shirt from his pants. It was almost laughable to ask. Ignis could feel himself straining in his fitted pants, tortured the entire brisk walk from the restaurant. It had taken a brief readjustment in the bathroom to make himself presentable.

“Absolutely,” Ignis responded and lathed the firm line of Gladio’s throat with kisses. He nipped and teased along the bared strip of dark skin, the top buttons of his shirt savagely undone to display stark collarbones and the swell of his chest. The sight was always maddening. “I want – I need you to touch me, Gladio.”

“Yeah?” A laugh puffed air against his cheek, though he moaned as Ignis sparingly sucked at the first patch of skin he could reach. In response Gladio stripped his belt from Ignis’ loops in one swift motion and cast it aside. Eager hands went straight for Ignis’ zipper and tugged it down. Ignis sighed at the sudden release of pressure, uncomfortably hard and desperate for even the lightest stroke.

But Gladio released him before he could bask, cupping the sides of his throat and giving a long, languid caress with his thumbs. It was wonderful – and not what Ignis needed most. “Like this, baby?”

“Gladio,” he said scoldingly, through a purr of uncontrollable delight. He tugged hard on the suspenders again, hands useless, letting them snap hard against his chest. “I want you to do unspeakable things to me. I want you to ruin me.”

His lover’s laughter was enthralling, filling his heart with exhilaration. “I can do that.”

They had left the curtains and the top row of windows open to enjoy the view and fresh air. It helped the air move as the conditioning kicked in properly, cooling the sheen of sweat upon Ignis’ skin. Gladio’s hands swept along his shoulders, down his bared chest, pushing the rest of his shirt apart. “Get these clothes off, then,” he murmured and Ignis trembled before him.

With Gladio’s help his shirt hit the floor. Immediately Gladio splayed his hands over Ignis’ own chest, gently pinching a nipple and Ignis ached. Hurried hands shoved down his trousers, leaving himself in plain satin boxer briefs, cock stiff and peeking over the band. He allowed himself to rub his hand between his legs only once and shivered with the pleasure, a gasp trapped within his throat.

Heavy whiskey eyes watched him closely, darkening. Ignis peeled down his underwear without a moments hesitation and kicked it to one side, years having passed since he worried over bright lights and open windows or if Gladio would find him lacking. No one could see them here and Gladio feasted upon his nudity, hands still pawing happily at his chest, taking in every soft inch.

Ignis didn’t feel vulnerable nor ashamed – those anxious feelings had been chased away by Gladio’s desperate affections long ago, and Ignis basked in the hunger that rendered his lover’s eyes pitch black.

“Happy anniversary,” he said fondly, with a cock of his hips and a flush on his chest crawling along his belly.

Gladio’s eyes trailed all the way down. Enjoying the sight of Ignis’ long and lean legs, his pink skin and wet cock, and he could no longer delay. “Happy anniversary, beautiful,” he murmured and seized his hips.

Their mouths met hard, teeth clashing. Ignis’ feral hands joined the fray, clutching Gladio’s rear and squeezing handfuls. They arched together, ebbing and flowing like the tide beyond their window, wearing each other down over time. Ignis’ cock pressed against the smooth material of Gladio’s pants, cock catching between his thighs and revelling in the warmth. Tonight, he no longer cared about stains upon their expensive suits.

Gladio took his own generous handfuls, laughing as he sucked Ignis’ lower lip between his teeth. He nibbled firmly and it drove Ignis wild. Bare skin drew tight and the heat only grew more and more intense. An ocean breeze caught their curtains and still could not cool them off.

Ignis’ hands were disloyal things. They were greedy, fumbling for everything they could reach. Gladio’s waist, his strong thighs, his chest. Nothing satisfied him for long. Gladio’s tongue swept across his, throwing fuel onto the flame, and Ignis moaned too loudly within their room.

Gladio laughed into his mouth. “Let me hear you,” he insisted, and ground his hips into Ignis’.

“Gladio,” Ignis stressed, and met him dead on. His cock slipped between Gladio’s parted thighs, nudging through the gap. “Gladio, you’re so – so-”

“Handsome?” Gladio offered, with his classic wicked grin. Ignis longed to kiss it away, until Gladio was flushed and gasping. “Sexy? Everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

“Infuriating,” Ignis declared, hips choosing a haphazard pace. Clumsily he gripped at his own suspenders, fascinated by their contrast of their bodies – elegantly dressed black and silver, a man so put together, and Ignis quickly losing the last of his control. It felt incredible to be naked again, fucking Gladio’s thighs in desperation. “Don’t make me come like this-”

“So damn choosy,” Gladio said smugly, and pushed him away. Disappointment and hope lit Ignis’ heart in equal measure. “Get on the bed.”

Ignis was always quick to obey. Gladio always made it worth his while. He tugged Gladio along by his suspenders, mouth run dry.

The chocolates were bat carelessly aside. Ignis lay out sideways, crawling backwards, cock curved up against his belly. He shoved their worn bathrobes away and towards the pillow. “Kiss me,” Ignis insisted, a punch-drunk grin spreading from ear to ear.

Gladio tutted softly. “You want me to fuck you or make out? Can’t be both, though I sure as hell don’t mind trying.”

“Both,” Ignis told him confidently as if it could be that simple. “I want you to fuck me with your fingers and kiss me ‘til I’m dizzy.”

“You don’t ask for much, do you,” Gladio grumped, but crawled onto the bed after him. The mattress dipped hard underneath his knees. “Where’s – is the lube still in your suitcase?”

Ignis fascinated himself with the impressive thickness of Gladio’s shoulders. He moulded his fingers into the muscle, rubbing purposefully. Ignis thought they could become no larger but as they boldly ventured into their thirties Ignis realised with delight that he had never been so wonderfully wrong. “Underneath the pillow,” he explained. “Slipped it there for a little treat. Condoms are in my suitcase if you want those, but I’m easy.”

“I know you are,” Gladio said slyly, and laughed when Ignis kicked at his calf. “Listen, you want ‘em? I ain’t getting up after this.”

Ignis stretched out across the wonderfully soft mattress, skin delectable against white satin sheets. Folding his glasses and tossing them onto the other side of the bed, he wore nothing but his smile. “Absolutely not,” he purred.

There was no more hesitation. Gladio ducked down and swept Ignis in another long kiss, hand patting up and along their pillows. The box of chocolates rattled and were knocked askew. Ignis basked in the warmth, the feeling of Gladio’s fine suit against his bare skin. He parted his legs and laughed when Gladio settled, lazily rutting against him. He was no longer perfectly put together, hair mussed and skin flushed.

 _Sucker_ , he thought, and sought Gladio’s tongue again.

Lube slicked Gladio’s fingers and he drew away. Ignis lingered upon his mouth, moaning softly against him. His mouth was second only to his cock and Ignis delighted in soaked fingers pressing against his core. They teased him gently a moment, but they were men long distant from the clumsy teasing of their early years, and Gladio let a finger swiftly sink inside.

“Mm,” Ignis moaned, long and quiet, eager for more. But Gladio had always been the cautious sort. He took his time and took his own pleasure in making Ignis tremble before he had even caught a glimpse of cock. Ignis had grown to better appreciate this part of their sex, the part that made his toes curl tight, Gladio’s clever and thick fingers curling inside.

Gladio slowly let himself rub against Ignis’ walls. He was warm and taut, silken inside, and only when Ignis began to steadily rock against his hand did Gladio line up another finger. Carefully and slowly he pushed inside, grinning at Ignis’ satisfied sigh. “I love having you inside me,” he breathed, stroking along Gladio’s biceps. He had recently gotten his tattoo touched back up. The black in stood stark, as good as new. Ignis loved the sight.

Pleased, a warm contentedness settling inside him, Gladio pressed a quick kiss against Ignis’ cheek. “You’re so beautiful. You look so handsome tonight.”

Ignis tilted his head, eager to meet Gladio’s lips. After all these years he couldn’t get enough. “I’m always handsome,” he teased and kissed him firmly.

The fingers inside began to rub and curl, seeking Ignis’ pleasure. His belly flexed, legs spreading further. His lover was delectable in his suit, his pants closely fit to powerful thighs, the braids emphasizing the cut of his cheekbones and jaw. Such a handsome man could do anything he wanted to Ignis. To make his point and encourage Gladio along he crossed his ankles around the small of Gladio’s back.

Ignored, his cock ached against his straining belly. His precome soaked his belly button. Sighing against Gladio’s mouth, he purred lowly, pushing back against his hand. “I want you,” he said, rocking his hips steadily. The pleasure pooled within his belly.

“Patience,” he warned, and a third finger lined up against him. It pushed inside with no teasing, no fanfare. Gladio stretched him out slow, gifting him with kisses, and Ignis laughed contentedly even as he thrust back, enjoying a slow rhythm against Gladio’s fingers. “That’s not patience, Igs.”

Ignis paid him no mind. An eager hand snaked between them, seeking the heavy bulge between his legs. He gave it a firm, thoughtful squeeze and his mouth went wet at the weight, the hardness. Still he couldn’t believe his luck. Gladio grunted and ground his hips into Ignis’ palm, seeking his friction. “Give me this.”

“You are the worst,” Gladio told him pointedly even as he rubbed firmly against him, cheeks flushed and wearing a grin, and he finally pulled his own hand free. When Ignis was left empty he could only sigh in complaint, disappointed. “Make your mind up, Igs, damn.”

“I want your cock,” Ignis informed him, unashamedly. Such emptiness would not do. “Come on – come on-”

“Alright, alright,” Gladio said, hands lifted in supplication rather than on Ignis’ body. Ignis loathed him for it. “Jeez. Give me a moment.”

Ignis shifted to find a more comfortable position as Gladio left him. The urge to pull him back down was almost undeniable, but Ignis would be patient a while longer, hoping he would be justly rewarded. His lover had always been generous with his pleasure. He watched eagerly as Gladio made quick work of his zipper, tugging his pants and underwear only down to his midthigh, and crawling back over Ignis’ body as his own impatience took hold. A thrill of excitement filled Ignis at the hard and familiar heat against his hip. “C’mere,” Gladio said, holding onto his hips, grinding himself against Ignis’ soft skin.

Before Gladio could mount him, there was something else Ignis wanted. He sank into the promise of a romantic night turned filthy, gripped by lust and possessed by something he couldn’t identify. All Ignis knew was that he wanted.

“Wait,” he said, and pushed Gladio back by his belly. His lover went back with an unhappy grunt, but withdrew nonetheless, and as Ignis rolled over he caught the deep furrow of Gladio’s brows in the mirror set into the small wardrobe. Ignis brought his knees up below, keeping his legs spread. His cock hung heavily between his legs. “Like this.”

Gladio’s large and sticky with lube hands settled upon his hips again. They rubbed soothingly as a satisfied flush settled on his face, eyes lingering on the mess he had made between Ignis’ legs. His eyes betrayed his hunger. “You sure?”

“Perfectly,” Ignis insisted and wriggled his rear from side to side. His eyes locked onto Gladio’s reflection and watched how he swallowed, almost shy enough to avert his eyes. “Fuck me like this. I want to see you here. Show me all of your strength.”

“Alright, Mr Amicitia,” Gladio said weakly, but shook the doubt free. “If that’s how you want to play it.”

“Oh, I do – oh,” he cut himself off with a long moan as Gladio breached him without delay, flexing his hips firmly into his. His eyes became heavy lidded. “Oh, yes. Gladio…”

It was a tough job to hold onto his focus. He fought to keep his eyes open, determined to watch his lover lose himself. Focusing on Gladio’s satisfied grin within the mirror, he enjoyed the laborious rise and fall of his chest. Sweat gleamed on his collarbones. His suspenders pulled taut and Ignis’ lust peaked.

“Shit,” Gladio mumbled and sank deeper, luxuriating in the feel of Ignis’ body. “Shit. You feel so damn good – so fuckin’ hot.”

It didn’t matter how many times they had shared this moment. It still stole Ignis’ breath. Gladio’s cock was borderline too much and Ignis cemented his focus, parting his legs to relieve the pressure. His own dripped over the sheets, only encouraged by the intensity. There was no feeling that could rival being taken on his hands and knees. It was the unrivalled sight of Gladio that fuelled him. His husband, dressed in his absolute best with all the twinkling mischief of Ignis’ stolen suspenders, a sex inspired flush and sweat. It sparked a roguishness inside of Ignis that ran wild.

The memories the moment inspired were fond. Long sessions wound together in bed met crazed moments where they really shouldn’t have – but lost their minds in each other’s bodies. They were young all over again in this moment. Ignis would never have traded the years they had spent together for the whole world, and if they were lucky, there were still many long decades ahead of them.

Ignis couldn’t wait to see it.

“Mr Amicitia,” Ignis moaned, knowing Gladio loved how his voice warbled with helpless pleasure, and pressed his hips back in preparation for Gladio’s brutality.

A choked moan filled the room. Their sighs and groans broke the silence, bodies prickling with the newly cool air, and Gladio’s hips finally met Ignis’ rear. Every inch of him was all consuming.

The molten hot pleasure of penetration threatened to make Ignis melt within the mattress. Ignis’ hands bunched hard in the sheets, crushing fine silk. Hazy eyes lingered on the mirror. Eagerly he watched Gladio begin a firm pace, delighting in his steady and strokes, beginning shallowly but deepening with each push. It brought him comfort and warmth, a reassurance that Gladio wanted him still, with a fervour that could never falter. In the mirror Gladio’s expression went slack, lost in focus.

While his thrusts built his hands were always cautious. Always uncertain, unless Ignis begged for rougher treatment, for bruises and bites to litter his skin, a cock gone ruddy red and completely ignored. Tonight Ignis was of a mood for a pummelling - hungry for a refined, well put together man to fuck him hard, to sweat and growl and grind against Ignis’ prostate until he knew nothing but the stars above and Gladio’s cock below.

“Gladio,” he grit, pressing his hips back, a glutton for the punishment only his lover could provide.

The hands left Ignis’ hips. They suddenly framed Ignis’ own and Gladio was hunched boldly over his back, chest against his skin. Rumbling low, he grumbled in his ear, “You want it?”

“Yes,” Ignis hissed, belly tight.

Gladio laughed at him and gently squeezed one of his thighs. One of his hands could almost cover the whole of his thigh. The realisation made Ignis shiver and flex. “Thought you wanted a fancy man,” his hot breath tickled the fine hairs on the back of his neck as he spoke and Ignis shuddered, clenching down hard around Gladio’s cock. It staggered him for only a moment. “Ah – what was it you said I couldn’t be? All fancy, all wine and unpronounceable food – suspenders and a three piece? Now you want me to go back to mean old Gladio?”

Ignis was caught on a precipice, a butterfly on a pin. _Why not both,_ he wanted to ask, forever greedy. Suspenders and a good fucking, Gladio leaving him used up and soaking. “I never – ah – I never meant it to be cruel.”

A hand kindly smoothed over his hair and dug in hard enough for Ignis to gasp. “I know, I know,” he said easily, nipping at the shell of Ignis’ pink ear. “I’ve got you, Iggy. You want me to fuck you with the lights off, or make you cry?”

It was electrifying. Ignis’ bared his heaving throat. “Make me cry. Please.”

“Coming right up,” he said, insufferably smug, and his heat disappeared. Ignis might have wept from disappointment as his thrusts paused but, in the mirror, he watched Gladio straighten, recapturing his hips. “I wanna hear you. Don’t hold back.”

There was enough of a chance to look toward the open balcony. The sheer curtains caught in the gentle breeze and the ocean lapped away unendingly against the pier. Citizens of Altissia still wandered the streets to enjoy the rest of the evening and Ignis’ breath caught. They couldn’t possibly dare to be loud, but Gladio was a determined man, and the persuasive sort. Only heartbeats later the first thrust of Gladio’s hips sunk deliciously deep.

It was the sweetest torment. He cried out louder than he intended and again when Gladio snapped his hips, losing his breath. Heat prickled his skin. With his hair mussed and tie loosened, collar pulled apart, Gladio was desire incarnate. Ignis was powerless beneath him. He kept his hips high, wavering with the pressure.

He was much too loud. These walls were paper thin, and the vendors outside had suddenly paused in their last calls. Any who passed by their door would know. Ignis had been no stranger to having his legs over Gladio’s inked shoulders in various hotels in their youth, to bringing the walls down around them, but they always made their quick escape upon dawn’s arrival. They were here all weekend, and Ignis had no way of controlling his shame or his cries.

The buckles of Gladio’s suspenders rattled. Underneath them the mattress creaked as it rocked forward. “Fuck,” Gladio moaned, pushing himself to move faster. His cock reformed Ignis and melted his mind. Ignis took him perfectly and each meeting was as mind blowing as the last. “Just how you wanted it?”

Ignis nodded feverishly but still gasped, “More!”

Gladio have a great booming laugh. “Greedy little thing,” he said, still chuckling, but struck his rear harder. Fingertips left grooves in the skin of his pliant hips. Ignis’ cock was forced against the bedsheets, steel against silk. He reached below to stroke himself clumsily, unable to resist.

Each thrust forced a throat shredding cry from him. Pleasure sparked all along his body. Every muscle was tight, every inch of his skin hot and overwhelmed. Gladio knew what he liked best. He had learned Ignis’ body as well as his own over the years, the best way to prolong Ignis’ pleasure, how to make him come hard. Gladio was touched with some fine grey, was soft in his middle now and pliant rather than flat, but he could still fuck like he was young. Ignis was all too happy to let Gladio prove his virility.

Inside him Gladio’s cock pulsed hard. Ignis whined, soaked through. Precome damped his knuckles. The ocean breeze could no longer cool his ruddy, flushed skin. They both panted, bodies working overtime, slick with sweat.

The union of their hips was loud. No doubt anyone below their window could hear it. Ignis choked on his pleasure, eyes still locked on Gladio. It was thrilling to see his own crumpled form submissive below his lover, blissfully nude against Gladio’s frayed neatness, and Ignis longed to be naked by Gladio’s side forever. He cared nothing for his suit crumpled on the ground or if housekeepers might come knocking – he wanted Gladio’s eyes upon only him, those firm hands bruising his skin.

“More,” he pleaded, breathless, between wails as Gladio fucked him deeper and deeper, agitating his insides. The room was slipping away. Tears ruined his vision. “Gladiolus-”

Gladio mounted him harshly again. With his chest against his back, hands snatching and pining his, Ignis was helpless. His cock bobbed uselessly between his legs as Gladio fucked him furiously, swollen and suffering. The heat built between the two of them, scalding hot, far more than Ignis could bear. Orgasm crept up, through his taut thighs, his trembling hips.

It became steadily unbearable. The pleasure voided his mind and Ignis could no longer hold on. He screamed, he was sure, loud enough for each narrow street to know the heights of his ecstasy. Gladio grit curses out against his ear, his brutal body urgent, and Ignis’ fragile nerves erupted.

His jaw slackened. A feral noise escaped his shredded throat as his body seized. Throughout his peak and beyond, the ebbing pulse and flow of his cresting pleasure, Gladio did not slow. Rather his grip tightened on Ignis’ hands. He rubbed unforgivingly at Ignis’ sensitive body as he spilled all over the bed, staining sheets that were not theirs. Ignis’ hips stuttered, core flexing hard around his lover, desperate to pull Gladio after him.

Uncontrollable, oversensitive, Ignis wept with the final push. It felt incredible to be pushed through his peak, Gladio’s cock merciless. “Gladio,” he stressed, tears upon his cheeks. “Don’t stop.”

A shadow cast over him. A wild thing slammed inside him again and again. Great heaving moans filled Ignis’ ears. “Iggy,” Gladio urged. “Ignis-”

“Do it,” Ignis said, hips barely able to remain aloft. “Do it-”

Gladio’s orgasm was a prolonged and active affair. He pushed his way through even as he shook, filling Ignis with warmth that made him sob in satisfaction. “Oh, Iggy,” he moaned, thrusting slower, softer, and Ignis basked in every heartbeat. Their blood rushed, bodies growing tender. “Yes, yes, Iggy-”

Ignis’ hand slipped out from his. He grasped Gladio’s own and held it to his sweaty chest, praying he could hold his own weight with one arm. All the while Gladio slowed, murmuring blessings, kindnesses, kissing the nape of Ignis’ neck.

Finally, Gladio was finished. He moaned very softly, stroking over Ignis’ knuckles. The room was stunningly silent and the Altissian lanes and hotel hallways did not make a peep. Their blood rushed alongside the ocean waves and their breathing slowed and steadied.

Ignis could no longer bear his own weight. Sagging, he slipped, exhausted. Gladio followed him down but remained wary of lying flush against him, lying awkwardly, cock still inside. Ignis didn’t want him to ever leave.

“So,” Ignis said when he could finally catch his breath. “Now I have you where I want you, will you now admit that you stole my suspenders?”

“Oh, for Ifrit’s-” Gladio began, but could not continue. His laughter shook them both. “Yes, alright? I did. Are you happy now?”

Reaching back Ignis deftly pinched the curve of his rear. “I knew it,” he declared.

“You can punish me however you want later,” Gladio told him fondly, and nipped carefully at the back of his neck. Ignis shuddered and shifted when Gladio guided himself free of his body. A mess immediately followed, his rear tacky with lube and come. Both moaned and Ignis rolled onto his side, unwilling to lay in his own messes. He lounged freely, satisfied with his soreness. The mess would be a problem for an Ignis of the future, one who wasn’t happily fucked out.

Gladio remained a picture. A satisfied smile lit up his handsome face. Ignis took him in as he shed his well fit jacket, soft cock still hanging free of his pants. It was a slightly ridiculous look but fell just on the right side of endearing, fond in a way he couldn’t explain. It was his husband, five years on from their wedding day, and Ignis would forgive a multitude of silly moments.

Ignis enjoyed the thrum of energy in his veins and the dulled ache that settled into his hips and rear. All the while he enjoyed Gladio stripping, gifting him a wink as he unclipped his suspenders. More and more skin stood against the cool air and Ignis enjoyed the slow reveal, wanting the fullness of Gladio’s chest against his hands again.

Finally, Gladio stood blessedly naked, taking perfect care of his suit. It was Ignis’ filthiest domestic dream to see him treat a suit so well, making sure both were neat and put away before bed. When Gladio returned to him he settled into Ignis’ open arms, gifting him with kisses. His tongue was immediately adventurous, and his smile was wicked. Even as the new cold set in Ignis didn’t mind – he simply shuffled closer, eager to be tangled in Gladio’s always warm body. “Love you.”

Gladio’s whiskey eyes turned fond. “Love you too,” he said and sealed it with a chaste kiss. “Happy with your new fancy man?”

A little abashed, Ignis flushed pink. “Yes, but I like you every way.”

“You like being fucked every way, you mean,” Gladio said with a grin, pink tongue playfully poking through his teeth. He tweaked Ignis’ furrowed nose.

“Bloody hell,” Ignis rolled his eyes. “Absolutely I do. But I love you each and every way.”

“And I do too,” Gladio murmured, voice wonderful and soft. Ignis leaned up, layering thankful kisses across his jaw and along his neatly groomed face. Gladio preened, satisfied, and allowed Ignis to steal his mouth.

“And I want you to keep loving me tonight,” Ignis added wryly, wickedly. “Even if the whole island hears us.”

“I can do that,” Gladio said, expression smug, and only laughed when Ignis groped again for a solid handful of his rear.


End file.
